


I keep on hoping (We'll have cake by the ocean)

by gemgirl28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But I'll do my due diligence, Established Relationship, F/M, I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you they are older, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Since they are married, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: Katara and Zuko go for a swim before sunset, but Katara doesn't want to just swim.Zuko had never believed the stories his old ship crew told of sirens, beautiful women luring men to a watery death. Yet, Zuko realized Katara could pull him in, and he would happily perish in her arms. With the wet ends of her hair clinging to her shoulders and sunlight reflecting off her skin, she looked like a goddess of the sea.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	I keep on hoping (We'll have cake by the ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Please enjoy this shameless smut.
> 
> [hereforthezutarastuff](https://hereforthezutarastuff.tumblr.com/) is an incredible beta and I don't deserve her <3

"Honey?" Katara asked in a tone that told Zuko she was repeating herself.

"Yes dear?" He pulled his attention from the scroll he was reading to turn and face his wife. She stood in the doorway of the room he used as a study while they were on Ember Island. Though he did his best to ignore politics while they were on vacation, occasionally urgent messages made their way from the capital.

"Are you going to join me for a swim before sunset?"

Zuko bit his lip as he studied his wife. She wore a loose, light blue robe. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders, still holding the pink flowers he had carefully woven in earlier that day. The bag they used for beach towels and blankets hung over her shoulder.

"I hope so," he answered. "I just need to send a quick response for this and then I'll be down."

Katara beamed at him, planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Don't work too hard! It is your vacation after all," she called over her shoulder. Zuko chuckled quietly as he shifted his attention back to the scroll at hand.

If he hurried through it a little faster than normal, no one needed to know.

* * *

It took an unbearable half hour for Zuko to finish his response before heading down to the beach. By the time he arrived, Katara had already set out the blanket and towels. He smiled at the sight of his reprieve after a long day, her head bobbing above the water and long hair floating around her.

Something like contentment settled in his heart as he took in the private stretch of beach. A faint breeze tousled his hair, blowing away the last of the midday heat. The sand no longer scorched his bare feet after he removed his sandals, carefully placing them beside the blanket. Painting the sky a beautiful pink, the sun began its descent into the ocean edges with purple stretching where the sky met the darkening sea.

"Hi," he called just loud enough for Katara to hear him. He waited until she spun to face him before removing his tunic.

"Hi," she replied, "Are you going to join me?"

"That's the plan," he said, chuckling a little as he toed the warm water, but Katara shook her head.

"Swim trunks, too," she called. Zuko felt himself flush and began to splutter. Katara smirked and made her way towards him until the waterline hit just above her navel. His brain short-circuited, mouth running dry.

_Katara wasn't wearing her bathing suit top._

It was then that he noticed her top _and_ bottom, neatly folded on top of her robe on the blanket. Zuko was pretty certain his heart stopped as his gaze shifted back to his perfect wife and her perfect breasts, glistening from the seawater.

Zuko had never believed the stories his old ship crew told of sirens, beautiful women luring men to a watery death. Yet, Zuko realized Katara could pull him in, and he would happily perish in her arms. With the wet ends of her hair clinging to her shoulders and sunlight reflecting off her skin, she looked like a goddess of the sea.

Katara giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" She teased.

Zuko clumsily shed his shorts, almost falling over in his rush to join her. He thanked every spirit above that Katara had dismissed the staff for the day after lunch. Zuko waded into the water, making his way to Katara's outstretched hand.

"Hi," he whispered, before pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. Katara sighed against him, one hand snaking into his hair and one clinging to his shoulder. Zuko wasted no time deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue against her lips. Katara responded instantly, slowly dragging his bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a groan from him.

She chuckled and guided one of his hands to her breasts. "Please, Zuko," she moaned, and who was he to refuse his wife?

Zuko trailed kisses down her jaw, along the column of her neck, sucking at her pulse point, before making his way to nibble her earlobe. He took in a deep breath, memorizing the way the flowers in her hair mixed with the ocean salt to create something that was uniquely and perfectly _Katara_.

"Did you know," he whispered in her ear, relishing the shiver that ran through her, "that you are absolutely gorgeous?" Zuko brought his other hand to caress both of her breasts, ignoring the twitching of his hardening cock as he massaged her. He tweaked one, then her other nipple, her soft moans shooting straight through him. Already he felt desperate, the steady fire in him stoking higher as he continued to tease her.

"Every inch of you is perfect," he said, kissing along her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder to punctuate his words.

"Oh Zuko," she whimpered as if to refute, but Zuko shook his head. He pulled them back to the shallows, shifting onto his knees as his lips made their way down his chest.

"Pure perfection," he said firmly, bringing his mouth to her left breast. She cried out when he sucked on her nipple, his fingers matching the teasing on her other side. His lips trailed across the valley between her lips, licking at the salty sea water still clinging to her. How fitting that she should taste of her element, that they should be surrounded by her element. Zuko bit back a groan as he took her right breast in his mouth.

"I swear I could worship your boobs," he blurted, and Katara chuckled breathily. He felt himself flush but pushed on. "Seriously, I could spend all day and still never come close to giving these," he gently squeezed for emphasis, "the attention they deserve." Zuko continued teasing her, nipping lightly at her soft flesh before licking at her skin. A drop of water, or maybe a bead of sweat, trickled down her chest, so he lapped at it, following the line back up to suck on her neck. "The greatest poets in the world could write about your breasts and still never come close to describing how amazing they are," he whispered against her skin. He cupped her firmly, savoring the moan that spilled out of his wife as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh? Are you composing haikus about my boobs?" Katara teased, her breathy voice betraying how turned on she was. Zuko chuckled as he shifted slightly, squeezing his thighs to adjust, and pointedly ignoring his hard cock.

"No. If the greatest poets would come short in capturing your perfection, I don't dare try." Zuko bit his lip, watching the rise and fall of her chest under her already labored breathing. He dragged one hand along her hip, below the waterline, fingers seeking her clit.

"Ahhh, Zuko," she moaned as he circled the bundle of nerves, slowly teasing until she grunted in frustration. Zuko smirked and pressed on her clit, moaning at her sharp cry. He continued teasing for a moment more before dropping his hand to push one finger into her. Zuko quickly brought his other hand to circle her waist, steadying her so she did not drop in the water.

Katara cursed, her hips rolling in time with him. One of her hands wound in his hair, the other scratching at his shoulder. Zuko's smirk widened as he added another finger, the hand on her waist tightening. He took a steadying breath, loosening his grip a little so not to leave a bruise. He set a steady rhythm, groaning as she pushed against his hand. She was so tight and hot and _perfect_ around his fingers.

Zuko looked up at his wife, his heart skipping at the sight. Her head had dropped back, whimpers escaping her lips. "Katara," he whispered, "please look at me."

With a curse Katara looked down, meeting his eyes. The normally bright blue of her eyes was as dark as the water around them, barely visible around her heavy gaze. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a pretty shade of pink. The lines of her muscles were clenched, tense as he wound her tighter and tighter.

He wanted to make her snap.

"I love you," he whispered, before taking in a gulp of air and dipping his face below the water. He curled his fingers inside her, pushing faster as his lips found her clit. He circled it once, twice with his tongue before sucking on it as hard as he could. Above the water, Katara cursed, crying out his name over and over as she reached her climax. Her grip on his hair tightened, just shy of being painful, but it was worth it to hear his muffled name on her lips. He brought his head up, gasping for air, but continued to push in her, moaning as she clenched around his fingers. His cock twitched against his thigh, but he ignored it and stood to hold Katara, drawing her back into the water to float together.

"Spirits, that was…" Katara began when her breathing leveled out. " _Amazing._ " She wrapped her legs around his waist, dropping her head on his shoulder.

Zuko chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He drew her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist, and softly kissed her forehead. He continued to ignore the pulsing of his cock, enjoying the moment with Katara. The sun further melted into the waterline, the darkening skyline approaching, and he was perfectly happy just holding his wife.

She, as usual, had other plans.

Katara's grip on his waist shifted, one hand scratching up and down his spine. He repressed a shudder as her lips traced the lines of his collarbone, up his neck, sweeping his hair out of the way to find that one spot that always drove him crazy.

"Katara," he groaned, low, warning. She hummed against his ear in acknowledgement.

" _Katara,_ " he repeated, his voice raspy and wrecked with need. He felt her smirk against his skin, heard it in her response.

"Yes dear?" She practically sang, rolling her hips against his. Zuko cursed under his breath, his fingers digging into her skin, weakly trying to stop her. Or maybe to encourage her? He couldn't tell anymore.

"You're making it very difficult to enjoy the sunset," he tried, but even he could hear how weak the protest sounded.

"Who said I wanted to watch the sunset?" Katara asked, her hips undulating in a steady rhythm against his.

"Isn't that-" Zuko stopped, choking on his words as she scratched her hand down his chest. "Isn't that why you wanted to swim before it got dark?"

Katara laughed, light and teasing in his ear. "I wanted to go for a swim so you would fuck me."

Zuko fumbled, his hands slipping from her waist as his mind scrambled to process her words. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist. "I- uh, you want me to-"

"Zuko, for the love of all the spirits, please fuck me _right now,_ " Katara begged. He swallowed, nodding eagerly as he shifted to set her down and pull her back to shore, back to the blanket she had laid out. He was a little surprised when she stopped him, tightening her legs around his waist, and grinding down on his dick.

"Don't you want to-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No. I want you to fuck me here, and now," she ordered, and who was he to disobey? His perfect siren was singing, and he would always answer her. Zuko swallowed thickly, reaching between them to line himself up. Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on tight. "I love you," she said, her voice steady, the tether keeping him from drowning.

"I love you too," he said, then pushed into her. They both groaned at the feeling, though Zuko barely registered Katara's noises over his own. He adjusted his grip, his hands firmly grasping her bottom, and held still for just a moment.

Zuko didn't notice the way the sun cast halos around them in the fading light. He didn't care that the ocean was now as dark as the sky, just barely distinguishable where the sun was slinking below the horizon. He barely felt the water around them, gently pushing and pulling against his waist. All he felt was Katara, clutching to his neck, her legs wrapped tight around him, hot and _so fucking tight_ around his cock. And then Katara rolled her hips, and Zuko took his cue to move.

He worried only for a moment about his stability, fighting the waves and sandy floor in time with his thrusts, but Katara helped, writhing against him, and rolling her hips in a way that had him moaning her name. Zuko set a steady rhythm, spurred on by her whisper of "harder," and "please." Katara pulled his head down, meeting his lips in a messy kiss. Her hands scratched at his neck, the slight sting pushing him to thrust harder, faster.

Zuko squeezed her ass and she broke the kiss, setting her head on his shoulder and chuckling breathily.

"You aren't going to try reciting poems about my ass now, are you?" Katara whispered in his scarred ear. Zuko couldn't fight the shiver that ran through him, his heart clenching at the little ways his wife proved she didn't care if he was scarred or broken.

When Zuko didn't respond after a beat too long, Katara pulled back, tilting his chin up to meet her gaze. "Are you ok?" She asked, concern clear in the lines of her eyes. Zuko smiled softly, meeting her for a gentle kiss.

"I'm perfect. How could I be anything less when I'm fucking you?" He said, then pushed back into her as hard as he could. Katara moaned, her head dropping to his shoulder again, her teeth scraping as he picked up the pace.

"Zuko, OH, yes yes _yes_ ," she hissed, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Yeah?" He marked his words with a push into her. "Like that?"

" _Just like that,_ " she moaned. Zuko ignored the ache in his arms, his fingers digging into Katara, no longer worrying if he would leave marks. He felt himself getting closer, the heat in his stomach a roaring flame, almost ready to burn through him. As he grunted, trying to figure out a way to reach between them, Katara started whispering the hottest, filthiest things he'd ever heard from such perfect lips.

"Oh _fuck_ Zuko, spirits, you feel so good in me, so hard and perfect." Katara scratched against his scalp, one hand griping his hair. " _Fuck_ I love being on your dick, love hearing you make pretty noises for me, I love having you inside me." The hand griping his hair tightened, pulling his head back. "Love it when you come inside me, love it when you scream my name-"

Zuko wasn't sure if she kept at it. He couldn't hear her over the roaring in his ears as he spilled into her. He kept thrusting, some instinctive part of him taking over to snake one hand between them and rub at her clit until she was crying out as well.

Zuko sunk until his shoulders were below the waterline, keeping Katara flush against his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way Katara fit perfectly in his arms as he tried to level out his breathing. A sudden thought popped into his mind, one he couldn't shake. Zuko stifled his laughter, tapping the syllables against Katara's thighs, until he had it perfect.

"I love to see them

Touching is the very best

Divine ass and tits."

Katara pulled back, meeting his eyes in the dying firelight, choking back her laughter. "Did you just…"

"Yes," Zuko said, feeling a blush rise in his face. "Sorry, I know it was terrible, I just-"

"Zuko," Katara cut him off, biting her lip between giggles and eyes lit up with joy. "I loved it."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you have sex brain."

Katara bent a small wave to lightly slap at the back of his head. "Sex brain or not, it was sweet and cute. Just like you."

Zuko's blush deepened but failed to fight the grin that split his face. "Really?"

"Really." Katara untangled her legs from his grip, standing and drawing him up to the beach with her. "C'mon, I want to shower before bed."

"Oh? Is that your way of saying you want me to fuck you in the shower next?" Zuko teased, but Katara simply shrugged, flashing him a coy smile.

"I haven't decided yet."

Zuko groaned, burying his face in his hands. Katara laughed, light and musical. Zuko watched her wiggle into her robe through his fingers, a smile making its way back onto his face.

Katara, his siren temptress, led him as she pleased, and he decided then to always follow without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is where I should be responsible and remind you that actually having sex in the ocean, or any body of water for that matter, isn't really safe and if you are using condoms, could cause them to break. So for this let's just pretend that Katara's waterbending/healing abilities would take care of all that, ok? Ok. 
> 
> Anyways writing smut is still such a challenge for me so any feedback is greatly appreciated! And come say hi on tumblr [gemgirl28](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemgirl28)


End file.
